Errante
by ChioGravits
Summary: ¿De verdad lo odias? ¿Fue un mentiroso? ¿Te mintió? —sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos a ella y la fémina suspiró, viendo entonces la desdichada tumba—. Yo soy quien te odia, pero tú eres el gran idiota —soltó una risa por lo bajo—. Él decidió amarte, deberías estar feliz. /—Pero está muerto. /—Lo sé, era humano, creí que eras más inteligente.


**Atención: **Contenido homosexual; yaoi/BL/Slash/etc. Homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias~ A los demás, ¡disfruten!

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks, junto a William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Para todas aquellas/os que aman e idolatran esta pareja; advierto contenido algo, espero, sensible y, si tengo suerte y talento, tal vez haga llorar a uno… tal vez.

* * *

**Errante**

* * *

.

"En el camino de un caminante errante siempre hay un destino final y distante."

~Rubén D. Sequera

.

* * *

.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—¡No! —el dragón oscuro solo mantenía sus ojos fijos en las dos siluetas que divisaba en la cima de la colina. El sol brindaba tan poca calidez que prontamente sería cubierto por las nubes que se formaban a la distancia. El terror de su jefe—. ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¡Solo escúchame un minuto, Jack!

El aludido ni siquiera lo notó, mirándolo más que enfadado—. ¡Cállate! ¡No lo entiendes! —su única acción fue girarse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia un árbol, donde volvió a cubrir su cabeza con la capucha, desviando la mirada—. ¿Y qué importa lo que yo sienta?

El castaño se mantenía en pie, con sus prontos veintiún años. Su ceño estaba fruncido pero su expresión solo pintaba la de un hombro totalmente confundido—. Jack, ¿qué es lo que te perturba tanto? Me has ignorado por días…

Lo vio morderse el lado interno de sus mejillas, haciendo un hoyuelo en las mismas, por la acción, del lado exterior—. Dije que no lo entenderías. Tú no lo entiendes.

—¿¡No entiendo qué, Jack!? —Se frustró al verlo guardar silencio, apretando los puños—. Entonces explícame. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—¡Tarde o temprano vas a crecer! —abrió sus ojos, viendo la pose exasperada que había tomado el albino tras gritar aquello. Las orejas del dragón se mantenían en alto pero el silencio reinaba en un ambiente atroz donde quebró el sonido. Ni el aire se dignaba a aparecer—... Más de lo que ya lo hiciste... —el espíritu se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto su voz comenzó a temblar. El vikingo, por su parte, parecía no reaccionar—. Crecerás, te volverás un adulto, tendrás una familia, harás tu vida, la vida que DEBES hacer, y yo solo me volveré una figura en blanco junto al resto de tus memorias... —Al inclinar su cabeza, Hiccup pudo ver el brillo amago del descenso de las lágrimas en las mejillas que ahora habían tomado un color rosado—. Como todo lo demás...

Se acercó a paso lento, procurando ser cauteloso al ir acotando distancia, evitando tener una imagen del mayor escapando en el cielo gris. Lo recubrió con sus brazos por detrás, sin dejarle la posibilidad de irse, o siquiera intentarlo—. Deja de ahogarte con una gota de agua, —lo vio con seriedad cuando aflojó el agarre y el más bajo se volteó, indagando con la mirada. Lo tomó del mentón con cautela y lo obligó a dirigirle respectivamente la mirada—. Dijiste, "la vida que debes tener"… —Los orbes verdes buscaron en los azules alguna escapatoria de aquellas palabras—. ¿Y qué si no quiero esa vida?, ¿si quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda contigo? Soy un vikingo, recuerda eso, no voy a llegar a vivir tanto... —acarició su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas— Jack, sí, he crecido y veme... Sigo creyendo en ti y más que eso... Tú lo sabes perfectamente, —le quitó la capucha, con la única intención de verlo mejor. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra sí, sin dejar que huyera al percatarse del amago de ésta acción—. No puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti, han pasado cinco años desde eso y heme aquí... —lo vio a los ojos una vez más—. Siempre creeré en ti, puede que crezca pero no quiero la vida que debo tener... —sonrió de lado—. Quiero estar contigo la vida que me queda...

"El tiempo que me queda."

"Lo que me queda de vida."

"La vida que me queda."

_¿Por qué tienes que repetir eso tantas veces? ¿Acaso no confías en lo que dices?_

Lo vio por demás enmudecido, sin cesar sus lágrimas a pesar de todo. Sollozó y lo empujó, alejándose de él y abrazándose a sí mismo, siendo esa su única contención—. P-Pero yo no... n-no quiero... v-verte morir... No quiero ver el final de esto, ¡no quiero!

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Tu mismo le estas poniendo final al apartarme así... —Solo se acercó a él presurosamente, consiguiendo sólo que se alejara aún más—. Falta para que ocurra, deja de atormentarte...

Jack contuvo la respiración, apretando sus manos sobre sus propios brazos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al no poder dejar de llorar. Sonrió de una forma quebrada, aspirando aquella sensación a llovizna presente—. ¿Qué harás?... —el jinete tembló al escucharlo hablar; tambaleante—. Décadas de mi existencia pasaron volando, ¿y piensas que esta vez no será diferente? —ahogó un sollozo y se encorvó de una forma caso dolorosa—. No q-quiero ver cómo t-tu luz cambie de c-color... No quiero ver eso...

Hiccup desvió sus ojos al suelo, endureciendo la mirada—. No me engaño, sé que eso va a suceder pero prefiero disfrutar del momento que tengo aquí y ahora que amargar todo y deprimirme por lo que ocurrirá después... —Suavizó la mirada, volviendo a acercarse, esta vez más tranquilo, y logró estirar su mano, acariciando sus hebras blanquecinas—. ¿Tu qué harás?, ¿me mantendrás de lado y menospreciándome para terminar con el mismo final, sólo que amargado y furioso conmigo mismo por no haberte detenido, por no haberte ido a buscar? —apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Quieres que pase lo que me resta de vida sumergido en mi depresión por el hecho de haberte dejado ir?... ¿Eso quieres?...

El de ojos celestes se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo cómo lo apresaba contra él de un momento a otro, siendo rodeado por brazos tibios, sintiéndolo cerca… cosa que quería; sin embargo…—. No quiero… amar algo y que se vaya… —se ocultó inevitablemente al demostrar sus lágrimas—. Pasaremos TU vida juntos; luego morirás, te irás, todos se irán y yo seguiré aquí… ¡Yo seguiré aquí!... Esperando algo, a alguien… ¡Alguien que no vendrá nunca porque ya no existirá!

Las orejas del dragón se movieron y el reptil levantó un poco la mirada al escuchar un sonido. Un sonido que retumbó en eco en aquel desolado lugar.

—¡Reacciona de una vez! —el moreno lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un par de veces—. ¡Deja de encerrarte en eso!, si lo pones así entonces que nadie se enamore porque al final ¡todos vamos a morir! —apretó el agarré sin llegar a lastimarlo—. Si no quieres amarme entonces solo dime eso y ¡me iré! —su labio tembló, solo viéndolo fijamente—. Pero no me pidas que te olvide, porque no lo puedo hacer... —albergó sus mejillas con las manos, viendo los ojos azules que no podían demostrar aún más sorpresa y completo shock por lo que acaba de suceder. Él se mantenía firme—. Jack, no quiero olvidar ni dejar de amarte... Si no quieres amar a alguien que tarde o temprano morirá, yo no te detendré aunque tarde o temprano iré a buscarte...

El albino abrió sus ojos, completamente perplejo al haber recibido el contacto brutal a su rostro, temblando mientras más lágrimas caían. Lo veía hablar, moverlo casi de forma desesperada. Sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban, terminando por ser sostenido únicamente por las manos vikingas, partiendo en llanto abiertamente, sin importarle nada. Después de todo, cada camino llegaba al mismo lugar.

Brazos nuevamente lo rodearon con fuerza, escondiéndose un rostro en su cuello, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ojos vivos—. S-Solo dime que hago, Jack... —se aferró a él mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Salado.

Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación, ese sabor.

Jack pudo percatarse de la humedad de sus lágrimas, sintiendo pinchazos y punzadas al corazón que se encontraba en su interior y creyó muerto por tanto tiempo. Se aferró a él con fuerza, con todo lo que pudo, mordiendo su ropa como si así fuese suficiente para que no lo alejasen de él—. Te amo... —el respiro puro fue una pausa necesaria—. N-No quiero que me dejes, ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Dejó escapar una exaltación ahogada cuando los brazos lo soltaron y las manos lo empujaron hacia atrás, teniéndolas luego en sus mejillas. El contacto de los labios cálidos sobre sus presentes fríos hizo que cada resistencia se desechara por completo. No dejó libertad a sus párpados para caer, siéndole imposible acatar esta orden a las lágrimas, mismas que cayeron en todo momento. Su pómulo izquierdo había tomado un tono poco más oscuro que su piel y aún picaba. Las luces verdes, tal cual los bosques que se apagaban con la naciente tormenta, no dejaban de verlo. Y él no podía sentirse más indeciso, terminando por cerrar sus ojos.

"_Por favor… No me olvides…"_

_._

* * *

"_No todo oro reluce ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"_

~J. R. R. Tolkien.

* * *

.

Reír, sonreír, ser feliz. ¿De qué sirve? Los inviernos más fríos y las noches más oscuras... ellos no son felices, y sin embargo, existen. El tiempo pasa, hay cosas que se van y otras que se quedan, para siempre. Pero, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

"...Mentirosos..."

Una silueta se encontraba sobrevolando los cielos, sintiendo el suave y refrescante apogeo de las nubes, embriagándose con esa sensación tan única. Cabellos como hilos de las telarañas, brillantes y opacos al mismo tiempo, hebras pálidas cual _nieve recién caída del cielo_, como nieve recién pisoteada en el suelo. Ojos azules renegados, zafiros sucios y golpeados, dándole un tono brilloso y cristalino, como un vidrio roto. Labios morados y lastimados, con apariencia intencional; manos heridas. Un cayado frío y seco, rodeado de pura escarcha grisácea. Abrigo oscuro y pies descalzos.

Jack Frost; el invierno eternamente perdido.

Se detuvo, dejándose caer lentamente sobre la copa de un árbol, un pino, aspirando dolorosamente el aroma tan agradable. Se mantuvo allí, en medio de la noche, viendo con detenimiento la zona, sonriendo un poco, tembloroso, como si le doliera hacerlo—. Parece que estoy en una isla desolada en medio de la nada... —se bajó del árbol, sintiendo el rocío de la noche humedecer la planta de sus pies, caminando por entre los árboles, sin tardar mucho en que la isla comenzase a enfriarse, dejando que un poco de agua nieve cayera sobre ella.

_"Así que... Treinta y un años de eterna soledad... "_

Bien dicen que la vida humana es tan larga y efímera dependiendo del contexto y punto de vista en que se vea. Ese tiempo no paso en vano para una isla, un continente, ni siquiera para el mundo y por sobre todo para los humanos.

Si las cosas cambian radicalmente en un año, imagina como serían en más de treinta años. Exactamente, ese fue el tiempo que había transcurrido en Berk, y muchas cosas cambiaron. Personas se fueron, queridas o desconocidas dando paso a otras que nacieron y crecieron para darle vida a nuevos individuos, como un ciclo sin fin.  
Estos eran los pensamientos de un hombre que a comparación de otros se veía pequeño, pero era más fuerte de lo que se pensaba. Reluciendo su pierna de metal, cicatriz de una batalla ganada en el pasado. Chaleco de piel café, con su ropa manga larga de verde opaco y una gruesa bota de piel animal. Cabello castaño oscuro resplandeciendo solo por hebras blanquecinas que cubrían parte de él; ojos verde bosque, profundos y en cierta manera vacíos, con la faltante de algo, y una barba castaña cubriendo su rostro sin llegar a ser larga.

Hiccup Haddock III, el actual jefe y líder de la aldea en Berk.

Se encontraba sentado sobre unas rocas cercanas a un lago, laguna, rodeado completamente por paredes de roca. La cala. Un lugar muy familiar para él, donde encontró, estudió y entrenó al que sigue siendo hasta la fecha, su dragón y amigo Toothless. Más que ser una mascota era eso justamente, su mejor amigo. Pero ese lugar no era especial solo por eso, la cuestión de todo eso y que lo hacía venir aquí cada noche desde que era joven, solo observando el agua, como si esperara a algo o alguien. Sonrió al notar una leve escarcha caer. Esperando el invierno, ¿la razón?, no la sabía. Antes lo odiaba, pero ahora...

No tenía idea del porque, ese sentimiento cambio ante aquella estación.

_"...Pareciera que Jokul Frosty__*****__ llegó temprano este año... ¿O no?"_

Los minutos pasaban, el viento corría y golpeaba los árboles como si así transmitieran el mensaje de dolor; un encuentro próximo y posible.

La figura invernal simplemente caminaba por la hiedra, sintiendo sus pies húmedos, y siendo consciente de que eso enfermaría a cualquier humano, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Él era diferente, lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando abrió sus ojos.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios morados, viendo como un recuerdo viviente el precioso lago congelado, zona rodeada de paredes de piedra y tierra, creando un pozo, un pozo dónde se ahogaban sus recuerdos. Tal cual él. Curvó sus labios y observó el agua congelada, caminando hacia ella, suspirando levemente al tocar el hielo, cerrando sus ojos—. Tiempo sin estar aquí... Sigue siendo tan frío... —afirmó su cayado en su mano derecha, deslizándose por el lago, completamente solo, como cada día hacía poco más de treinta años.

Llevaba la cuenta, no podía olvidarlo.

—Está bien, de todas formas...—continuó deslizándose con lentitud, como si calmara sus penas—. Nadie tiene por qué querer a un niño congelado en el tiempo...

El líder de la aldea solo se quedó ahí, observando el agua congelada a sus pies viendo su reflejo distorsionado por el hielo. El viento soplaba con insistencia y una brisa con escarcha pareció formarse frente a sus ojos, congelando más la superficie del hielo en diversas formas que parecían danzar sobre él. Un baile melancólico pero seguía viéndose hermosamente a su parecer. Sonrió ante la imagen tan bella y solo la siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con una sombra o eso le parecía a él. Levantó la vista con lentitud y sus ojos se abrieron de súbito al ver una figura delgada, oscura, cargando un cayado a su mano derecha y descalzo, caminando sin importancia sobre el hielo como si fuera tierra. Se veía difusa, pero era la silueta de alguien, joven a su parecer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar, justo en la orilla del lago. Observando con atención cada uno de los movimientos del otro, una brisa escarchada que parecía provenir de él se hizo presente, solo atinando a cubrirse la cara con un brazo en protección ante el frío aire que soplaba. Sintiéndose como puro aire invernal. Y fue cuando reaccionó, solo llegando a articular un par de palabras que fueron no más que un susurro—. ¿Eres tú?... Jokul Frosty…

El espíritu del invierno silencioso solo pudo seguir danzando, aunque no lo hiciera realmente, deslizándose por el hielo como si ya fuese un reflejo innato, aunque así lo sentía. Literalmente, había despertado con varios conocimientos de los cuales desconocía su origen, pero que amaba realizar. En esos momentos, no eran un hobby, solo una forma de desahogarse un poco más.

Y la escuchó. Una voz. Una voz gruesa, grave y ronca, como la de un adulto real, pero con el aliento de un niño curioso. Se permitió levantar la mirada, deteniéndose a mitad del lago, guiándola hacia la silueta que se encontraba del otro lado, ya en la orilla. Lo observó detenidamente, sin poder verlo con lujo de detalles, debido a la poca niebla que había allí, que poco a poco se fue disipando gracias a su viento, dejando todo en silencio—. Prefiero... Jack Frost... —murmuró, lo suficientemente audible. Lo observó con detenimiento—. ¿Quién eres?

El vikingo se cubrió los ojos ante el viento helado y bajo los brazos al ver más despejado. La neblina se había ido dejando en su lugar a la silueta de antes, más visible y detallada. Escuchando quedo pero perfectamente el nombre, abriendo los ojos en curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que le había traído tantos problemas y cambios.

Por alguna razón le sonaba vagamente familiar.

Solo sonrió, bajando los brazos apreciando mejor aquella silueta, figura que solo aparecía en los cuentos infantiles que a él mismo le habían contado y ahora él contaba a los niños en el gran salón al refugiarse del frío—. Sonara extraño, desde que tengo memoria siempre he creído en tu leyenda... —no evitó reír ante su propio comentario, viendo a quien alguna vez fue un cuento—. Soy el líder de la aldea de Berk... Me llamo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, no es un gran nombre pero... Solo dime Hiccup.

Apretó su cayado, casi crujiendo como si fuese a romperse. El viento comenzó a cortar tajante, siendo solo otra prueba de sentimientos idos, algo encontrado; un encuentro inesperado.

_Y el hielo bajo sus pies se quebró, amagando con partirse y devolverlo nuevamente a las profundidades de ese lago, enterrando sus memorias, ahogando sus recuerdos, matándolo una vez más, lentamente. _

Lo observó con detenimiento, admirando cada uno de sus rasgos, llegando a ser realmente familiar, sin poder evitar el impulso de curvar sus labios en notable nudo interno—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—nuevamente, su voz sonó tal cual el hielo, siendo perfectamente fría como su mirada, encajando con su porte—. Vete a casa, duerme y sigue tu vida... —¿Por qué tanta crueldad? ¿Por qué tanta crueldad hacia él?—. Largo de aquí...

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escucharlo hablar, voz tan gélida como el mismo hielo que se comenzaba a resquebrajar bajo sus pies. Sus ojos chocaron con los suyos y más que demostrar frialdad era más bien tristeza y dolor, una mirada cargada de eso pero ¿por qué?

Fue cuando pudo apreciarlo mejor, sin nada de viento o neblina congelante a su alrededor. Cabello blanco cual nieve, ojos azules como zafiro de mirada apagada y piel pálida cubierto bajo ese saco largo. Solo ellos dos en un ambiente aparentemente congelado en el tiempo y con las preguntas al aire que el otro le había dicho.

Sin darle importancia a su tono tan lejano, se sentó de nuevo sobre la roca en la que se encontraba sin apartar la vista de lo que parecía una ilusión—. Todas las noches vengo aquí, despeja mi mente...—vio hacia el cielo nocturno, más bien a la luna sobre ambos con una sonrisa tenue en el rostro—… aunque siempre tengo la sensación de que espero a alguien... —solo se rió al recordar su último comentario—. Aquí entre nos, yo estaba antes de que llegaras... El que debería irse eres tú si quieres tener una noche tranquila, aunque no hago mucho ruido. —suspiró, llegando a sonreír con la vista aparentemente cansada—. No es por nada, pero parece que te molesta mi presencia...

El peliblanco solo lo observó. No había cambiado en nada, solo en apariencia, y parecía más tranquilo, alguien maduro... y también cansado; cansado de los años. Dobló sus pies, dejando de darle la espalda para poder verlo completamente, allí, sentado, hablándole, luego de treinta y un años. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera meditando lo que diría.

—Tu... —lo observó nuevamente, en completo silencio, mirándolo a través de sus ojos azules cual piedra preciosa debajo de párpados ennegrecidos que parecían incluso sombreados intencionalmente—. No me recuerdas... ¿verdad? —se balanceó con tranquilidad, viendo sus pies descalzos sobre el hielo firme del lago—. Supongo que... debiste haberte casado... y... debes ser padre ya... —suspiró, casi creyendo estar hablando solo. Curvó sus labios y no levantó la mirada por miedo a que fuese solo obra de su cabeza—. ¿Me recuerdas...?

"_Por favor… Dime que me recuerdas…"_

Regresó la vista al cielo, viendo por sobre todo a la luna con aire tranquilo a pesar del frío que se había hecho presente por la presencia del otro.

Suspiró al escuchar atento sus palabras, desviando la mirada hacia él en completa curiosidad. Riendo por lo bajo y solo negando con suavidad—Todo el que me ve me pregunta exactamente lo mismo... —despeinó su cabello, pasando la mano sobre este en movimientos lentos como si estuviera meditando su respuesta o repasando lo que había dicho desde hace tiempo—. Supones mal, nunca me case ni tuve hijos. —rió por lo bajo con cierto cansancio.

_¿Qué?_

—Raro para ser el líder de una aldea, pero siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad... No pude o más bien... No quería. Algo dentro me decía que no. Como si estuviera rompiendo una promesa o faltando a mi palabra... —se encogió de hombros, regresando la vista a la figura en medio del lago—. Mi único legado es el haber cambiado las cosas en mi hogar y que se siga respetando eso...

Levantó la vista intentando ver sus ojos sin éxito alguno, esa figura se le hacía extremadamente familiar como su nombre, pero no recordaba del donde o porqué—. No te recuerdo, pero siento que te conozco... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

"_Sí…"_

¿Podía ser verdad? Lo miró ante lo dicho, en completo silencio. ¿Era eso cierto? Suspiró, deslizándose finalmente, clavando cada trozo de hielo, caminando lentamente hacia él. ¿Podía confiar otra vez?

¿Confiar para qué?

Lo vio a distancia, curvando sus labios en solo un segundo—. Sí, nos hemos visto... Pero es normal que no lo recuerdes, ya eres un adulto y yo te conocí siendo joven... —parpadeó y se detuvo, justo en la orilla del lago, sin tocar tierra, clavando sus ojos en los opuestos. Una mirada de súplica que se había quedado impresa en sus ojos desde aquella noche en la que _su amado no volvió a verlo nunca más_—. Será mejor irme... —tomó firmemente su cayado, volteando, y alejándose de la orilla, queriendo desaparecer de una vez por todas. Como siempre debió ser.

"_No…"_

Sus palabras se clavaron en su cabeza sin entender bien el porqué de ello. Al ver sus ojos un vago recuerdo, o sensación más bien, cruzó por su mente al verlo. ¿Él le había causado esa mirada?

—¡E-Espera! —verlo alejarse le creó ansia y solo pudo reaccionar a tomarlo del brazo por impulso, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo que en realidad podía tocarlo.

No era una ilusión.

Caminó sobre el hielo con torpeza, llegando a resbalarse por el impulso de sus acciones y un mal movimiento de su pierna metálica, terminando ambos en el suelo, el arriba del espíritu con una mueca de dolor y el frío calando sus huesos—. Ya estoy viejo para mi torpeza... —se quejó por lo bajo, callándose al instante, reincorporándose un poco sin llegar ni querer aplastarlo con su propio peso. Vio fijo sus ojos, que por alguna razón se le hacían demasiados conocidos y a la vez tan distantes—. Si te conocí antes, —acarició su mejilla apenas posando los dedos sobre esta, con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué ahora puedo verte y tocarte?...

_¿Cómo puedes saber?_

Cuando sintió el tacto en su brazo, su único impulso fue alejarlo, aunque no pudo realmente. Lo sintió resbalar, viendo cómo se acercaba a él y caía, él acompañándolo. Se quejó por lo bajo y su respiración se cortó al verlo sobre él, como aquellos días... y entonces cayó como un balde de agua fría, abriendo sus ojos ante el comentario de su vejez, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Y pudo sentir los temblores dentro suyo ante la caricia, doblando la mirada y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, como si quisiera alejarlo, borrarlo, ¡él no estaba! no tenía que estar ahí...

—Siempre pudiste hacerlo... —tembló, sin verlo. Su voz sonando cada vez más temerosa—. Siempre pudiste hacer más que tocar...

"_Siempre…"_

Aquellas palabras le fueron tan extrañas y distantes, pero algo le decía que todo eso era cierto. Por impulso o una costumbre revivida, delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar notando lo lastimado que éste se encontraba—. Jack... ¿Te hice daño alguna vez? —sus reacciones y la forma como actuaba solo lo hacían pensar lo peor aunque estaba seguro que nunca se atrevería a lastimarlo, ni a él ni a nadie.

"_Ha dicho mi nombre…"_

Se levantó un poco quedando completamente arriba suyo sin tocarlo, con las manos firmes en el frío hielo intentando ver sus ojos—. Tus ojos se me hacían tan familiares, pero han cambiado... ¿No es cierto? —veía todo de él con la mirada perdida, algo ido. Acariciando su mejilla en apenas un roce, se sentía culpable y no sabía la razón.

—Siempre he esperado a que cayeran las primeras nevadas tal como me viste, nunca supe la razón o más bien no la recuerdo... —se perdió en sus memorias intentando recordarlo, su presencia le era por demás familiar, más aun que cuando se encontraba en la misma roca donde se sentaba todos los días esperando por los primeros indicios del invierno. Esperando por él, lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué?—... ¿Tú lo sabes?...

"_Lo sé… y tú también…"_

Aquello fue más que suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Siguió sin verlo, apretando la mandíbula, como si así fuese suficiente como para no decir nada. No podía decirle nada.

Emitió un ligero sonido que no tardó en convertirse en sollozo, transformándose en un llanto agónico. Poco le importó mostrarse así. En aquellos años lo único que hacía era vagar hacia cualquier lado y, cuando se cerciorase de estar completamente solo, llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudiesen más. Los cerró con fuerza; lágrimas congeladas cayendo de sus ojos, oprimiendo su corazón—. Aléjate de mí...—su voz se quebró—. No podemos estar juntos... Nunca pudimos, menos ahora...

"_Por favor… Que alguien me detenga…"_

Se congeló en su lugar al verlo reaccionar así. Una punzada dolorosa de tristeza y culpabilidad atravesó su pecho al escucharlo llorar así y congelándose al terminar de procesar sus palabras. ¿Estar juntos antes?, ¿juntos ahora?

Su expresión fue de completa confusión—. ¿Estuvimos juntos?... —se quedó congelado, intentando procesar aquello, simplemente no era posible pero todo encajaba. De alguna forma. O bien quería que encajase de esa manera. Sintió el miedo recorrerlo con solo verlo, ver su expresión. Se veía como alguien roto por dentro—. ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? —vio sus ojos sin llegar a separarse. No podía, no quería—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

"_¿Qué fue lo que hizo?..."_

Lo conoció, lo enamoró, le dio todo lo que nadie jamás quiso darle, estuvo a su lado cuando todos los ignoraban, cuando lo traspasaban, estuvo en sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas, estuvo allí, para él, con él, por él.

Solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su cuerpo atravesando demasiadas emociones y sorpresas, aún reprimidas. Jadeó en un sollozo y solo se encogió debajo suyo, sin querer verlo otra vez. De ser así, volvería a caer. Y no quería otra desilusión.

—Crecer... eso fue lo que hiciste...

.

* * *

"_¿Puedo besarte?... Así, tal vez, puedas fingir que realmente sabes quién soy y que jamás te olvidaste de mí…"_

* * *

.

La risa emanó de los labios rosados del espíritu del invierno, cuyo cuerpo invisible para los demás sobrevolaba el océano rumbo a la isla que veía acercarse cada vez más y más. La oscuridad acechaba pero sabía que ese no era problema para aquel a quien quería ver.

Habían pasado ocho meses, y regresaba de hacer su labor.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, se dejó caer hacia la zona que tanto conocía y que iba enfriándose a medida que descendía. La cala, cuya espera solo anunciaba su ahora llegada. Sonrió ampliamente cuando sus pies pisaron el ahora hielo que recubría la superficie del lago y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Nada. Suspiró y juntó sus manos, a la par que sostenía su callado, recubriendo en poco tiempo cada rincón de la isla con espesa y blanca nieve. Espero un momento, en silencio.

Nada.

Su expresión pasó de diversión a mostrar extrañeza y confusión. Y prontamente todo eso se transformó en preocupación.

Se deslizó rápidamente hacia la orilla del lago y no tardó en emprender vuelo hacia el sector poblado de aquella masa de tierra. _Por favor dime que no te ha pasado nada._

Y a pesar del panorama que esperó encontrar, una celebración se ejercía en el Gran Salón, que parecía no desistir a pesar del frío. Sin embargo, todo aquello fue un peso a sus hombros que no supo definir entre ansias buenas o malas. ¿Existían de esas? No sabía, pero no le apetecía descubrirlo.

Mucho antes de pensar, una cabellera marrón pasó a unos metros de él, caminando en dirección opuesta y con varias cosas en brazos; armas astilladas o desfundadas. Sus ojos desplegaron emoción, sin tardar en sonreír.

Ansias buenas, definitivamente.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó, dando ligeros saltitos en el lugar, esperando se girase a verlo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Sus pies pisaron la tierra mojada y casi recubierta por blanco, ya sin emitir sonido alguno. El vikingo menor había entrado a la fragua y no había vuelto a salir. Algo dentro suyo tenía la esperanza de que se asomase siquiera para llamarlo mínimo en un susurro o una seña —cosa que hacían para que no lo creyeran loco hablando solo— pero no lo hizo.

Hiccup no lo hizo.

* * *

"_Sé… que te conozco pero… no puedo recordarte…"_

"_Un día... yo... fui a buscarte. C-Cuando llegué... te vi caminando hacia la fragua...Te llamé... como lo hacía siempre... pero no volteaste a verme. Pensé que... disimulabas, para que no te creyeran un demente por hablar solo, pero... cuando te quedaste solo... te hablé... t-te grité, te quise tocar... y mi mano te atravesó. F-Fue entonces que s-supe que... y-ya no me veías... y-ya no sabías que existía... Hi-hice todo para que volvieras a verme... Lo hice todo... Pero tu... t-tu solo..."_

"… _No lo hice…"_

* * *

.

—Que sea nuestra noche, Jackie…

Se quedó perdido en su mirada, zafiro, pero era de un color diferente. No era para nada frío y se asemejaba más al de los dibujos que había hecho de él hace años. Acarició su mejilla, descendiendo hasta llegar a su pálida piel recién descubierta, emanando un frío agradable para él. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, admirándolo en silencio hasta que su cuerpo actúo por sí solo, apoderándose de sus labios, besando intensa y profundamente.

Y cuando estuvieron así, lo miró. Lo miró como lo miraba hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Lo miró con amor, sin pena ni tristeza, sólo amor. El amor que le tenía. Sintió sus ojos aguarse al momento en que lo besó, reviviendo sensaciones y emociones olvidadas. Se dejó vencer por el calor.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros tan anchos y grandes, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, en lo que arqueaba su espalda y tocaba el pecho opuesto, sintiendo el disparejo—. Hiccup… me acabas de llamar Jackie... —sonrió con un tenue rubor, dejándose caer a la cama.

Solo pudo suspirar ante el contacto, aferrándose a su cintura sin pudor alguno, delineando su piel de mármol con la yema de sus dedos. Escuchar su nombre en sus labios nuevamente era tan reconfortante. Descendió por su barbilla llegando a su cuello, donde no hizo otra más que degustarlo. Degustar todo de él, reviviendo sensaciones.

Se separó apenas para verlo a los ojos y sonreír con una mirada similar a la suya. Sentimiento latente que despertaba poco a poco. Lo acercó más a él, susurrando en sus labios sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Siempre fuiste mi Jackie, eso nunca lo olvidé… —Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios sin darle tiempo de responder. Acariciando, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Siguiendo cada tramo y curva por sí solo; su cuerpo moviéndose a inconsciencia. Sabiendo perfectamente cómo y dónde tocar.

¿Por qué era como si estuviese viviendo un sueño? A la larga, había pensado que tal vez lo era, o una alucinación o, probablemente, estuviese muerto y ese era su sueño eterno.

No lo sabía.

—Eres el único al que dejo usar ese diminutivo... —por esa razón, por no saberlo, solo se dejaba ser. Manos tomando su cuerpo y controlándolo como si fuese un simple juguete. Él era consciente de eso, pero no lo impedía.

Los minutos pasaban, entre jadeos y gemidos de cada tanto, aferrándose a su amplia espalda, sintiendo cómo lo tocaba, como antes, justo como antes; y no lo sentía diferente. Sus labios unidos en un beso tan pasional que de un momento súbito a otro casi fugaz, se había transformado en una acción por demás obscena. El chasquido que escuchaba cada vez que se besaban, e incluso el contacto tan húmedo en su boca, lo había comprobado.

No importaba cuanto era el tiempo que llevaba haciendo eso. Sentirlo era lo único que quería hacer.

Degustó sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, de una tonalidad azulada que solo, a su ver, daban ganas de besarlo aun más y con mayor intensidad. Y así lo hizo. Separándose solo cuando el aire le faltaba recuperándolo poco después.

Sus manos se deshicieron del resto de las molestas ropas, dejando una vista entera y sin obstrucción de su cuerpo. Abandonando sus labios para bajar por su cuello y barbilla hasta su pecho, besando y lamiendo, mordiendo de vez en cuando porciones de su piel. Degustando, recordando cada centímetro de su piel como si no hubiera mañana. Tal vez no lo habría.

Sus manos acariciando más allá de su cintura, deslizándose por las piernas tan delgadas del albino, aferrándose con fuerza. Marcas azuladas asomándose por su piel que solo lo incitaban a continuar.

Años de no recordarlo; años de no sentirlo; años de extrañarlo que iba a desquitar esa noche.

Se sentía una quebradiza hoja otoñal siendo azotada por el viento del invierno naciente, como solía suceder con las que soportaban hasta el solsticio.

Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente atenerse a algo. En ese preciso momento, lo único que calificaba aceptable, ese "algo", eran los hombros o brazos del vikingo, ya adulto, sobre él. Ante cada trato o beso, arqueaba la espalda en un jadeo, suspiro o gemido; no importaba, era él, lo podía sentir. Lo sentía perfectamente.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, gimiendo por la acalorada sensación de sentir su pecho helado tocar el más ancho y moreno, siendo luego empujado y aplastado cuidadosamente contra la cama de madera.

El calor allí era insoportable, a pesar de hacer tanto frío.

No rechazó los labios que lo buscaban cada tanto, casi comenzando a gustarle esa sensación picuda de besarlo, sintiendo la barba castaña entre beso y beso; no, realmente no le molestaba en absoluto, era una sensación tan adulta que le daba esa típica imagen de estar haciendo algo mal y prohibido. Y lo sentía muy a gusto.

—¿Vas… a dejarme otra vez…? —gimió.

* * *

"_Nunca…"_

* * *

.

La sangre ardía en su cuerpo —aunque claro, esto era sólo metafórico puesto que sangre no era justamente lo que se hallaba en su cuerpo—, su ceño era lo único que se arrugaba continuamente y no podía controlar la espantosa expresión de odio que podía estar expresando en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos azules vieron en rabia a los opuestos, escuchando los pasos que la figura daba por toda la casa y la brisa gélida que sentía cada vez que lo traspasaba. Siguió su andar, persiguiéndola por cada habitación hasta que estuvieron finalmente en el cuarto más amplio y memorable.

—¡Deja de hurgar! ¡Le diré a Hiccup y no estará nada contento contigo! —gruñó al verse ignorado, claramente, y amagó con empujarla lejos pero no podía tocarla—. ¡Astrid! ¡Largo!

—¿Por qué…? —se detuvo en seco, levantando la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía ahora sentada a la orilla de la cama del jefe de la tribu, el actual. Su expresión pasó de enojo a confusión, inclinando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos, como así todas sus dudas se fuesen a descubrir. La rubia elevó apenas el mentón y observó el techo con ojos que el albino no pudo describir en ese momento; o, simplemente, no supo—. ¿Por qué a él… y no a mí? ¿Por qué Jack?

Oh.

—Cada día… mencionándolo, contándome lo maravilloso que es… —sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, levantando apenas las comisuras de los mismos. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo de pie en el lugar, observándola—. Eso me hería y aún ahora lo sigue haciendo, pero yo no signifiqué nada para ti, no con él… Ahora deben estar juntos, imagino…

—Claro que no, estoy aquí. Delante de ti, escuchando algo que jamás pensé dirías. —marcó una sonrisa nerviosa, a sabiendas que no lo escuchaba. Acaba de regresar de otro corto viaje y lo que menos se esperó era encontrarse con ello.

Astrid jamás se había casado, al igual que el único Haddock que quedaba en la aldea. Ella no había tenido interés en formar una familia y se había dedicado a ser pura y exclusivamente lo que era; una guerrera, la mejor de todas. Y ahora sabía por qué había tomado esa decisión. Conservaba su belleza y no era algo que iba a cuestionar, pero ya no podía calcular sus años, pues se la veía bastante cansada y las arrugas que se formaban a los lados de los ojos cuando cerraba éstos delataban un poco.

Pero había más; algo que ignoraba por completo.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando la vio levantarse y dar una lenta mirada a la habitación, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Él permaneció en el lugar, sujetando su cayado en su mano derecha y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo; sus pies descalzos. Aquello le había dejado un extraño vacío en el estómago y su pecho ardía de una forma bastante molesta. ¿Culpabilidad? Quizá. Sentía que había roto una posible familia y un amor que, sabía, hubiese sido eterno. Porque, al cabo, Hiccup había dejado de mirar a Astrid para mirarlo a él.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas muy molestas. El remordimiento y la frustración; esa habitación estaba demasiado oscura y vacía para su gusto, aunque aún podía oler el aroma salvaje que desprendían las escamas del dragón; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí.

Sus pies reaccionaron por si solos, siguiendo el camino que había tomado la rubia para salir de la casa y finalmente verla a lo lejos, rumbo al bosque.

* * *

.

—¿Puedo besarte?... Así, tal vez, puedas fingir que realmente sabes quién soy y que jamás te olvidaste de mí…

Los orbes verdes parpadearon un momento y entonces el espíritu supo que había dicho la tontería más grande de su vida; le había nacido la frase de lo profundo de su inconsciente.

El calor de las manos más grandes se asentó en sus hombros, y tembló. Su aliento escaseó en ese corto lapso de tiempo y sus ojos se aguaron. Tal reacción sólo tenía un justificante, y estaba seguro de saber la respuesta a aquello.  
Subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con un hombre, un jefe, cuyos ojos albergan a un niño totalmente petrificado en el tiempo. Aunque ése debía ser yo. Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo nervios, y viéndose pequeño a comparación del otro, que tenía, quizá, uno de los corazones más grandes. La riqueza y el poder que no quería.

—Puede sonar extraño pero… —el castaño habló, el calor de su aliento pudo verse al exhalar. Su expresión era indescifrable—… soy yo el que quiere besarte desde hace un buen rato.

* * *

.

Las pisadas de las botas de la mujer quebraban las ramas en el suelo y el crujido de las hojas secas bajo sus pies; eso se escuchaba, tras el silencio. No sabía dónde iba o qué hacía, pero con su llegada el invierno ni se presentó, reinaba el naranja y el rojo.

¿Por qué?

Pasó saliva presurosamente y la siguió, completamente confundido.

Una ligera brisa de una presencia de humedad embistió su rostro, ocasionando que cerrase sus ojos para luego abrirlos una vez más. Sus manos se cerraron en contra el cayado, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente, teniendo la imagen de la mujer delante suyo, de frente, viéndolo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Sus oídos zumbaron, siendo su primer movimiento el girar la cabeza para poder mirar atrás y finalmente volver a verla. Sus labios temblaron y los presionó, antes de emitir sonido alguno.

—Mi nombre es Jack…

—¿Jack Frost?

Asintió, inmóvil.

—Jamás creí en ti, —una punzada se presentó en su pecho e ignoró las intensas ganas que sintió de llorar allí mismo. Los ojos claros de la rubia se mantenían fijos en él; su persona— pero él sí, siempre hablando de ti. Te amaba.

—¿Amaba? —su voz se quebró, comenzando a nublársele la visión ante las lágrimas que no iba a dejar salir. Jamás.

—Bueno, supongo que sigue haciéndolo, después de todo.

¿Después de todo?

Su mirada debió de expresar algo pues la ajena parpadeó muy lentamente y bajó la mirada. Sus pies se movieron finalmente de su lugar y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole al espíritu ver lo que allí se encontraba.

El gris llegó a sus ojos, previo a ver grandes rocas. Los árboles en ese espacio no existían y todo se encontraba en completo silencio y soledad. No había nadie allí, más que ellos. Hileras completas de rocas enormes cuyo frente tenía marcado un nombre; y su pálpito se detuvo en ese instante.

Al final, la más grande, la más memorable.

—Hubo una guerra, la hubo desde siempre sólo que esperaron hasta que estuviésemos desprevenidos. Teníamos dragones pero, supongo que jamás importó. —la escuchó hablar pero no se giró a verla. Sus piernas sintieron la necesidad de moverse y sobrevoló todo el campo hasta estar frente a la última. Sus ojos repasaron la zona y encontró el nombre de Stoick The Vast en ella, dejando caer sus hombros. Fallecido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Hiccup aún era joven. Dobló la mirada hacia la otra roca junto a ésa y observó el nombre de Val, aguándosele a la mirada una vez más.

Y tuvo miedo de girar hacia la derecha, deseando no haberlo hecho jamás. Dos más yacían allí, cubiertas por el rocío y la soledad. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y apretó el cayado en su mano. Y partió a llorar.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un gran idiota! ¡Te lo dije pero nunca quisiste escuchar, te odio! —gritó, oprimiéndose en el lugar. El eco seguido del llanto.

—¿De verdad? —se silenció de súbito al escuchar la voz y se giró, viendo nuevamente a la rubia. Ésta se mantenía neutral, parecía no importarle su estado—. ¿De verdad lo odias? ¿Fue un mentiroso? ¿Te mintió? —sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos a ella y la fémina suspiró, viendo entonces la desdichada tumba—. Yo soy quien te odia, pero tú eres el gran idiota —soltó una risa por lo bajo—. Él decidió amarte, deberías estar feliz.

—Pero está muerto.

—Lo sé, era humano, creí que eras más inteligente.

Arrugó el entrecejo y prontamente limpió su rostro, degustando el salado. Se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, con sus ojos fijos en la roca—. Desde que era un niño hasta hace unos meses, cuando volví a irme. Jamás dejé de apreciarlo; todo lo que hacía provocaba que incluso llegase a quererlo un poco más cada día. Y todavía lo amo, y lo seguiré haciendo. Él hizo mucho más que verme.

Siempre había podido hacer mucho más que ver.

Continuó observando la lápida en silencio, detallando el nombre del castaño en la talla, bajando la mirada entonces hacia abajo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, removiendo las hojas otoñales que se habían acumulado frente a ésta y sorpresa fue expresar poco. Sus ojos se calmaron y volvió a sentarse, apoyándose en sus antebrazos—. Toothless está con él. —miró hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro, sólo hallando la nada. Ella se había ido. Soltó un suspiro pesado y volvió la mirada hacia adelante.

Y la vio.

El temblor profanó su cuerpo, levantándose del lugar y apresurándose a llegar. El aire tajante en su aliento, teniendo la completa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Y sonrió, creyendo no volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias…

Empuñó su cayado y giró a ver una última vez las lápidas, ascendiendo a los cielos, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Claro que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo había visto, persiguiendo trolls imaginarios entre los pastizales verdes de verano, siendo seguido de su madre. El niño tan único que siempre había sido y sería. El niño que creció en abandono y se limitó a la inexistencia, tal cual él. El adolescente que hizo lo impensable y demostró coraje. El adolescente que creció y reinó la esperanza. El hombre que vivió y se regocijó de memorias que luego perdió, y que finalmente jamás había olvidado.

_«Astrid Hofferson. Fallecida en batalla, en nombre de su pueblo y de su gente.»_

El hombre capaz de amar a un alma _errante_ como él.

.

* * *

.

_***Jokul Frosty:**__ Ya sé, dirán "No, Chio, se escribe JAKUL FROSTY, pero NO. Se puede decir de las dos formas y como soy vaga y jamás escucho, lo pondré así._

Siento que he llamado inmensamente en escribir algo emotivo, orz. En fin, esto va dedicado a varias personitas:

_-Adry hermosa de Chio(?)  
-TianaEspecial, que tiene mi cariño c':  
-nowherePsychiatrist 'coz she's awesome~  
-Alex Daniel_

Y voy a aclarar: la semana entrante será la última antes de tener libertad -¡Finalmente!-, hasta entonces, seguiré intentando seguir los demás fics.  
Actualmente están en proceso:

_-How to understand you dragon.  
-A mi lado hasta el final (¡Que ya termina! ¡Sólo dos capítulos más!)  
-Solamente Astrid  
-Ángel_

Esos cuatro for now…

_¡Gracias por leer! Sería muy feliz si dejan un review c': _


End file.
